hyrule_total_war_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Mido
Mido was the Chief of the Kokiri until he betrayed his own kind to the Gohma. He would later serve as a tenuous ally of the Gohma during the Return of Sulkaris. Appearance Mido was a male Kokiri with orange hair, blue eyes and large movable ears. After betraying his people and leaving the influence of the Great Deku Tree, he resumed aging and had the appearance of a young man with an unkempt appearance by 126 AG. He also displayed clear signs of Gohma infestation, although, unlike Agitha, he was not completely subverted to Sulkaris' will, rather serving his own interests. History First Golden Age Mido served as the Chief of the Kokiri just prior to the outbreak of the Gerudo Wars. He had a highly-inflated view of himself and was known for taking advantage of his position to boss around his fellow Kokiri. Mido was also infatuated with Saria, but she did not reciprocate his feelings and often reported his abusive behavior to Kasuto, who forbade such relationships. The Gerudo Wars Around 98 AG, just before the Gerudo Wars, the spirit of Sulkaris wandered into the Kokiri Forest and came upon Mido, who by this point had long chaffed under Kasuto's control. Mido conversed with Sulkaris and was entertained by the idea of ruling over the entirety of the forests himself. He then decided to betray his brethren and work with Sulkaris in orchestrating an invasion of the Deku Tree's Grove. Her plan was to incapacitate the Great Deku Tree and reabsorb her sage powers from him. The attack was unsuccessful, however, and the Kokiri managed to hold the Gohma off, though Saria was killed during the battle. Devastated, Kasuto decided to pass his sage powers down to her immediately, resurrecting Saria as the new Forest Sage. For his treachery, Mido was banished from the forest by Kasuto, with Mirora appointed to replace him as Kokiri Chief. After her initial failure to take the Deku Tree's Grove, the Fallen Sage Sulkaris opted to outright invade the Kokiri Forest with the entirety of her Gohma forces in order to capture the new Sage of Forest and reabsorb her powers once and for all. However, Mido lied to Sulkaris when asked for the identity of the new sage, telling her that the Great Deku Tree had named Mirora, not Saria. During her invasion, Sulkaris was able to kill and absorb Mirora, reconstructing her mortal body. She did not regain her sage powers however, and thus she was vulnerable. Sulkaris was then swiftly broken and killed during a battle with the Great Deku Tree and Saria encased her spirit in a shard of emerald. Sulkaris' entrapped spirit was then sealed away in Palagard's Sanctuary, the city of the Huskus, where Palagard could keep watch over her. With Sulkaris incapacitated and himself banished from the Kokiri Forest, Mido lived in the outskirts of the forest for a time, watching his old friends with ever-growing resentment. Second Golden Age After the end of the Gerudo Wars, Mido witnessed the arrival of Link to the Kokiri Forest as the Great Deku Tree's foster son, and, as Link grew older, Mido's resentment grew stronger still as Link became a close friend to Saria. During a chance meeting with Lana Valashi, another friend of Link, Mido tells her about his banishment (although not about the details of how it came about) and how much he missed the one person who showed him that he did not have to be commanded by the Great Deku Tree. Lana, sympathizing with his plight, encouraged him to find that person, unaware that Mido was actually talking about Sulkaris. Hearing Lana's encouragement, Mido finally left the Kokiri Forest for good and wandered Hyrule for nearly a quarter century, experiencing firsthand the evils of the world that the Great Deku Tree sought to shelter the Kokiri from. With nowhere else to go, he lived on the fringes of Gohma territory out of fear of being consumed by them, preying on travelers as a bandit much like his ancestors before him. During this time, Mido murdered a Hylian soldier and stole their spear and clothing, modifying the weapon in the image of the Gohma. At some point after this occurrence, he was approached by Agitha, acting as a representative of the Gohma. Mido quickly offered his knowledge of the Kokiri Woods in exchange for exacting revenge on the Great Deku Tree. The Return of Sulkaris In 126 AG, the Gohma prepared for an assault on the Kingdom of Hyrule aided by Hylian traitors Akazoo Vapith and Azrily. Mido, along with the emissary Agitha, were assigned to command the Gohma forces attacking the city of Malkariko and to dig up the nests that Akazoo has tended around it. After Malkariko fell to the Gohma, Agitha revealed to Akazoo and Mido their next objective: Palagard's Sanctuary, where Sulkaris was held captive by the Huskus, the location of which was unknown to everyone but Mido. Sensing an opportunity, Mido informed Agitha that he would only guide the Gohma into the sanctuary once his hated father, the Great Deku Tree, was dead. Mido then led a Gohma assault on Kanokiri, causing the Great Deku Tree and Saria to come to its defense, albeit unsuccessfully. With the Gohma swarming over the town, Saria witnessed the traitor Mido revealing himself to the Great Deku Tree and praising Sulkaris for granting him the freedom that the Great Deku Tree always denied him. When the Great Deku Tree attempts to explain that he was only trying to keep his children safe, Mido orders an armogohma to incinerate his canopy. In reaction, Saria immediately fired an arrow at Mido's shoulder, but it failed to kill him. As he laid dying, the Great Deku Tree declared his love for Saria before lashing out at his assailants, killing the armogohma as well as many other Gohma, though ultimately he was unable to bring himself to kill Mido before being brought down by a squadron of armogohma. Witnessing her father's death, Saria descended into a breakdown. As Saria kneeled in front of her father's corpse, Mido asked her if she thought Sulkaris would be pleased. He then took Saria into Gohma custody and brought her to Palagard's Sanctuary. His vengeance achieved, Mido then led the Gohma into Palagard's Sanctuary. Upon reaching the hidden Huskus city, Agitha attempted to negotiate with the Huskus Empress Tamako, with predictable results: the Huskus refused, choosing to die in a final stand rather than submit to Sulkaris and the Gohma. The Gohma then proceeded in assaulting the city, exterminating the last of the Huskus, including Palagard. Mido and Agitha then brought the captive Saria to the inner sanctum where Sulkaris was imprisoned in a block of emerald. Coerced by Agitha and Mido, Saria was forced to break the emerald block to release the spirit of Sulkaris. She then warned Sulkaris that Link will stop her, which the fallen sage scoffed at, claiming that no Kokiri could kill her. Saria was able to retort that Link was not a Kokiri just before being sealed inside the emerald block in Sulkaris' place. After Sulkaris' release, Mido was scarcely recognized by the Fallen Sage, and, his use to the Gohma having been exhausted, she paid little heed to him. Despite this (and having little other purpose in life at this point), Mido continued follows Sulkaris' swarm, albeit from a distance out of fear of being consumed. Returning to Airu, Mido was able to aid Sulkaris in interrogating a group of Zora heretics who worshiped Malkorbagia, the First Sage of Water, as a goddess. Later, when Agitha was captured by the Hylians during a failed assault on Vigjaro, Mido asked Sulkaris if he could be of assistance, but Sulkaris refused, unconcerned about Agitha's fate has she had also outlived her usefulness in Sulkaris' eyes. When the Oocca landed on Hyrule and suddenly used their Aura superweapon on Greshou in a mad bid to kill Sulkaris, she used the sage medallion taken from Malkorbagia's corpse to shield herself and (by chance alone) Mido from the weapon. The Gohma swarm next headed to Death Mountain to kill Sulkaris' next quarry Maphaeus. While this was happening, Mido sneaked inside the prison of Hyrule Prime, freeing Agitha, meeting King Kazakk and proposing an alliance with the Hylians and the Lanayru Zora against the Oocca. Stats Hero Ability Kokiri -''' '''Deku Nut Pack: Mido throws an exploding Deku Nut Pack above an enemy group, stunning them very briefly with a hail of Deku Nuts. Gohma -''' '''Silent Strike: Increases chance for nearby allies to gain an instant kill. Category:Kokiri Category:Gohma Category:Heroes